


The day we met at the dawn

by Red_Tomato



Series: I'll meet you when the sun set [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, sin final feliz
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Tomato/pseuds/Red_Tomato
Summary: Kise lo persigue en sus pesadillas y en sus sueños más profundos. No lo alcanza, y cada día que pasa se hace más lejano. Los remordimientos, los pensamientos que tiene cada mañana, y los «Y sí» le asfixian y le atoran la garganta con palabras que no puede gritar.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki & Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta
Series: I'll meet you when the sun set [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701838
Kudos: 2





	The day we met at the dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenTDankworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/gifts).



> Especie de continuación de caught in the sun, no es necesario leerlo para entenderlo.

Si decido quemarme en lugar de desvanecerme

aún me gustaría la oportunidad de decirnos adiós

_una y otra vez_.

**RED** /Survive Said The Prophet

.

.

Kise se inclina para besarle. Tan ligero y sutil que el aliento se le atora en la garganta y, por un momento, se le olvida respirar. Solo cuándo se separan es cuándo se atreve a mirarlo, las lágrimas que caen de sus ojos dorados le encogen el corazón y le estrujan el alma.

.

.

.

Aomine despertó con el aliento entrecortado y el sudor recorriéndole el cuerpo. Otra pesadilla.

Sus manos recorren la mesita de noche y la luz de la lámpara ilumina un poco más allá del final de la cama. Está cansado, puede sentir la tensión fluyendo por todo su cuerpo y siente el dolor recorrer sus músculos agarrotados, pasa saliva cómo puede y la irritación de sus ojos es suficiente para que se los frote con frustración antes de aliviar un poco su molestia. Logra sentarse con un leve crujido de huesos y no le sorprende que los dígitos del reloj sobre la cómoda apunten que son pasadas las tres de la madrugada. Sucede a menudo, y no puede evitar gruñir al saber que sólo ha conseguido 4 horas de sueño.

Su cuello duele cómo el infierno y prefiere la idea de tomar una ducha a intentar dormir cuándo sabe que sólo será una pérdida de tiempo.

.

.

.

Las estaciones siguen pasando lentamente, cada vez más largas, cada día más pesadas. Las bolsas debajo de sus ojos se vuelven más oscuras y profundas conforme llega la primavera, Satsuki se limita a mirarle con tristeza durante los entrenamientos, pero no dice nada, ya hace tiempo que ha dejado de intentarlo. 

.

.

.

Kise lo persigue en sus pesadillas y en sus sueños más profundos. No lo alcanza, y cada día que pasa se hace más lejano. Los remordimientos, los pensamientos que tiene cada mañana, y los _«Y sí»_ le asfixian y le atoran la garganta con palabras que no puede gritar.

.

.

_¿Pero ellos saben?_

Que lo ve en cada esquina, cuándo va camino al gimnasio, cuándo hace las compras del supermercado, en los partidos a los que asiste; en cada rincón y cada recuerdo puede ver a Kise. Siempre está ahí, siguiéndole cómo un fantasma. Sonriendo cómo la última vez que lo tomó entre sus brazos.

El olor de su cabello, o la sonrisa de su rostro. Sus ojos dorados tan brillantes cómo el sol, y su risa tan vibrante y contagiosa. El sabor de sus labios y el cosquilleo de sus dedos al tomarse de las manos. Todas esas cosas que conformaban a Kise Ryōta siguen con él, cómo si el tiempo nunca hubiese pasado, como si él nunca se hubiese ido. Pero ya no es un adolescente y lenta e involuntariamente ha empezado a olvidar como se sentía su piel un sábado por la mañana, sus gestos al dormir o las horribles comidas que solía preparar. Y no sabe si tendrá la fuerza suficiente para dejarlo ir.


End file.
